


Beginning

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “So, Dean, what do you do?”Dean smiled. “I’m a mechanic. I specialize in classic cars.”Cas grinned. “Sounds cool.”Dean took a sip of his coffee. “So, what do you do, Cas?”Cas grinned. “I’m a whore.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a three part series.

Dean was walking down the street when he just happened to glance across the street. He stopped and stared. There was an omega walking there who was the most amazing thing Dean had ever seen. He had spiky dark hair, a chiseled jaw and that body! When the omega stopped and looked in a shop window, Dean got a good look at his ass in the tight jeans. He wiped a little drool from his mouth and started across the street.

He didn’t want to scare the guy, so he just strolled up beside him and looked in the window too. He couldn’t help taking a sniff of the omegas’ scent. It was all whisky and ozone.

The guy turned and looked at Dean. Dean was staring into blue eyes that were the color of the ocean, outlined in black eyeliner.

Dean looked embarrassed. “Sorry, allergies…”

The omega smiled. “Yeah, they’re bad this time of year.”

Dean glanced at they guy’s shoulder and thank god, he didn’t have a mating mark. He was wearing a tight T-shirt that had ‘Fuck off’ printed on it. He had on a leather choker and hoops in each ear.

Dean smiled. “Uh, hi. My name is Dean.”

The guy smiled back. “Cas.”

Dean took a chance. “Cas, can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

Cas raised one eyebrow and looked Dean up and down. “Yeah, sure.”

There was a coffee shop just down the street. Cas sat at a table while Dean got two coffees. He sat one down in front of Cas, and took a seat across from him.

Cas took a sip, then fixed Dean with a look.

“So, Dean, what do you do?”

Dean smiled. “I’m a mechanic. I specialize in classic cars.”

Cas grinned. “Sounds cool.”

Dean took a sip of his coffee. “So, what do you do, Cas?”

Cas grinned. “I’m a whore.”

Dean thought he must have misheard. “I’m sorry, a what?”

Cas looked intently at him.

“I’m a whore. A prostitute. I let alpha's knot me for money.”

Dean thought he’d pass out. “Wow. Uh, I don’t know what to say to that.”

Cas looked down at his coffee. “You don’t have to say anything. Thanks for the coffee, you can leave now.”

“I don’t want to leave, Cas. I want us to finish our coffee.”

Cas looked up at him sharply. “So, you’re interested?”

Dean shook his head. “Not in that, I want to know more about you. Why are you selling yourself?”

Cas laughed. “A guy’s gotta eat, you know? I can’t do anything else.”

Dean couldn’t let it go.

“Have you ever tried to do anything else?”

Cas frowned. “No, my guidance counselor in high school suggested this as a career course! What the fuck, Dean. You think this is what I wanted to be when I grew up?”

Dean was taken aback. “No, of course not, Cas. That isn’t what I meant at all.”

Cas looked angry, but he stayed and took another sip of his coffee.

“Look, we need some help at the shop where I work. The job is yours if you want it.”

Cas looked at him. “You don’t even know me. Why would you offer me a job?”

Dean sighed. “I think you need a break in life. I’m offering you one.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “What is the job? What would I have to do?”

Dean smiled. “It’s not too hard. Just getting things for the mechanics when they need something, washing cars, like that.”

“How much does it pay?”

Dean chuckled. “Probably not as much as selling your ass does, but it’s higher than minimum wage.”

Cas scowled at him. “Don’t be rude, Dean.”

Dean held out his hands, palms out, in a gesture of surrender. “I apologize.”

Cas drank the rest of his coffee. Then, “When could I start?”

Dean grinned. “How does now sound? I was on my way in, you can come with me and meet the boss.”

As they walked along, Dean asked Cas about his family. 

“Don’t have any.”

Dean looked at him. “Not even one?”

Cas frowned. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, noted.”

When they got to the shop, Dean asked a pretty beta to show Cas into the boss’ office. She tilted her head, but said, “Sure.” Cas followed her into an office with a desk, a big chair behind it and a computer. He sat in the chair facing the desk.

The door opened and Dean walked in. He went behind the desk and sat down.

“So, you’re interested in working here?”

Cas’ mouth fell open and he shut it quickly.

“ _ You’re _ the boss?”

Dean grinned. “Sure am! When can you start? The sooner the better.”

Cas laughed. “You could have told me you were the boss.”

Dean grinned even bigger. “Could have. Didn’t want to.”

Cas shook his head. “I guess I can start tomorrow.”

Dean nodded. “Good. I’ll have Charlie get you the forms to fill out. There is one thing I’m gonna need you to promise, though.”

Cas tilted his head. “What’s that?”

Dean looked at him with a serious look. “You can’t pull any tricks tonight. You stay home. Understand?”

Cas frowned but nodded. “Yeah, okay, I got it. Stay home tonight.”

“Good.” Dean got up and opened the door, calling Charlie.

“Charlie, get Cas here the forms for employment. He’s our new gofer.”

“Yes, boss. Uh, Cas is it? Come with me.”

Cas followed Charlie out and to another desk. She sat down and pulled out a drawer, and came up with forms.

“So, what’s Dean like to work for?”   
Charlie grinned. “He’s the best. A real teddy bear, as long as you do your job.”

Cas nodded and grabbed a pen. 

Dean leaned back in his chair. Cas was gorgeous. He’d gotten some bad breaks in life, that was obvious. But Dean really wanted to change that. The thought of Cas letting strange alphas knot him made Dean sick to his stomach. He was incredibly attracted to Cas, but the last thing Cas needed was for Dean to come on to him. He’d probably think that was the only reason Dean offered him a job.

He really didn’t want that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas showed up for work the next morning right on time. He was wearing skin tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a ribbed, white undershirt. Dean sucked in a breath when he saw him.

“Cas, do you have any clothes that are, you know,  _ looser _ ?”

Cas looked down at himself. “No. What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Dean sighed. “I’ve got several alphas working here. I don’t need them popping a knot every time they see you. I’m taking you shopping over lunch.”

Cas looked confused. “You’re going to buy me clothes?”

Dean nodded. “I am.”

Cas shook his head. “It’s your dime I guess.”

Dean had his head under the hood of a 56 chevy when Benny walked up to him.

“Boss, can we talk?”

Dean pulled his head out. “Yeah, what’s up, Benny?”

Benny motioned his head at where Cas stood.

“What’s up with the twink? He’s dressed a little… provocatively, don’t ya think?”

Dean sighed. “I know, Benny, I’m gonna get him some clothes at lunch. That’s all he’s got.”

Benny stared at him for a minute. “What’s the deal with you and this kid?”

Dean frowned. “There is no deal. I just felt sorry for him. Anything wrong with that?”

Benny backed off. “Not a thing, brotha. Just wondering, that’s all.”

“Well, stop wondering and get back to work.”

Dean put his head back under the hood and Benny walked away.

Lunch time rolled around and Dean told Cas to come with him. Cas followed him to a sleek, 67 Chevy Impala. Cas whistled.

“Nice wheels.”

Dean beamed and ran his hand along the fender. “Yeah, she’s my baby.”

Dean drove to a men’s clothing store and they walked in. Dean went to the jeans and asked Cas what size he had on. Cas told him, and he chose a pair a size larger. 

“Go try these on.” 

Cas looked at them with a frown and went to the changing room. Dean took a seat to wait for Cas to come out. Cas came out wearing them.

“These are too big!”

Dean chuckled. “No, they’re just right. You don’t need to be flashing your junk at the alphas anymore.”

Cas stuck out his tongue and went back to change into the ones he’d worn in.

Dean took three pair of them. Then they walked to the T-shirts.

“I’ve got to wear these, too? Man, you’re really a downer.”

Dean smiled. “Just pick out five you can stand.”

Cas looked through them and got five shirts, most were band shirts and one had a skull on it. Dean nodded and took them to the register.

Cas hung back, looking at socks and underwear. Dean noticed.

“Cas, you need new socks, underwear?”

Cas looked embarrassed but nodded. Dean bought him seven pair of boxer briefs and seven pair of socks. 

Cas mumbled his thanks as they walked to the car.

“Forget it. How does a burger sound?”

Cas smiled. Dean drove to his favorite burger joint and they ate lunch. 

“Before we go back, we’ll drive by your place and you can put your new stuff up.”

Cas looked wildly uncomfortable. “No, you don’t need to do that.”

“You don’t want to have to take those bags home after work, and it’ll only take a second.”

Cas sighed and didn’t say anything else. After lunch, they got back in the car. Cas gave Dean his address and Dean frowned but drove there.

When they got out, Dean was appalled. The place was a shithole. It didn’t get any better inside. The place smelled bad, but the stairs were worse. They reeked of urine and there was graffiti all over the walls. When Cas got to his door and opened it, roaches scattered.

“You _ live _ here?”

Cas scowled. “Yeah, I live here. It’s the best I can afford, okay? We can’t all be rich alphas with their own businesses.”

Dean looked around at the broken furniture, the torn wallpaper and the stains on the ceiling.

“You can’t stay here. Get your stuff.”

Cas frowned. “And go where, exactly?”

Dean looked around again. “You can stay with me. I’ve got plenty of room.”

Cas started to laugh. “You have got to be kidding! You’re taking in a former whore? Come on, man, get real.”

Dean’s frown deepened. “I’m helping out a friend. You can’t live here, I’ve got room, what’s the big deal? You  _ want _ to live here?”

Cas thought about it. No one wanted to live in a dump like this. He nodded.

“Okay, but just until I get a couple of paychecks, and I can find my own place.”

Dean grinned and nodded. “Get your stuff.”

Cas gathered up his meager belongings and they walked back to the car. Dean drove to his house.

It was small but cozy. It had a nice yard. Cas looked around after he got out of the car.

“Come on.” 

Cas followed Dean to the door, and when it was unlocked he walked inside. There was a fireplace and some nice furniture. There was a flat screen TV on one wall with a couch in front of it. Cas couldn’t believe he would be staying there.

Dean led him upstairs. He pointed at a door.

“That’s my room.”

The one across the hall from Dean’s room was the bathroom, and down the hall next to Dean’s room, Dean said was his. Cas opened the door and walked in. It had a queen size bed with a dark blue bedspread, a desk with a chair, an big chest of drawers and a nice chair in one corner. There were prints on the wall in shades of blue and white.

Cas turned to Dean, his eyes big. 

“Dean, it’s beautiful.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t know if it’s all that, but I’m pretty sure you’ll be more comfortable here than in that rat hole you called an apartment. Put your stuff down and let’s get back to work.”

Cas put his bags down, and went back downstairs. Dean pointed out the kitchen on their way out.

Cas was blown away. Dean was so nice, and he really wasn’t used to alphas being nice, especially not nice to him. He thought about that all the way back to work.

When they got back, Benny eyed them. “That was a pretty long lunch…”

Dean frowned at him. “Shut your mouth and get to work.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

When it was time to go home, Cas followed Dean to the car and Dean drove home. When they got inside, Dean said he had dibs on the shower, and then he’d fix dinner. Cas wandered around, checking things out. There was a bookcase filled with books, and a couple of framed pictures. One was a little boy with a blond woman, Cas figured it was Dean and his mother. The other showed Dean standing with a taller guy. They were both smiling.

He put the picture back and opened the drawer in the desk. There were paper clips, a couple of pens, nothing interesting. 

Dean walked out, his hair still dripping. “You can have the shower now. I’m gonna start dinner.”

Cas nodded and walked upstairs. He got out some sweats and a T shirt and walked to the bathroom. Inside the shower there was shampoo that smelled really good, some shower gel and some lube. Cas looked at the lube and smiled. 

When he was done, he went back downstairs and something smelled great. He walked to the kitchen, and Dean stood with a beer. There were pots on the stove.

Dean got another beer and handed it to Cas, who took it with a nod.

“How old are you, Cas?”

Cas grinned. “Don’t worry, Dean, I’m legal.”

Dean looked at him. “Wasn’t what I asked.”

Cas took a drink. “I’m twenty two.”

“Okay, and how long you been on your own?”

Cas frowned. “Since I was fifteen.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Seven years? Fuck me. You’ve been on your own for seven years. What the hell happened?”

Cas looked at his beer and sighed. “My father only wanted alpha sons.”

Dean growled. “He threw you out? What the hell…”

Cas looked mad. “He didn’t throw me out. He sold me.”

Dean got red in the face and his eyes flashed. “He… sold you? My god, Cas. To who?”

Cas sat and thought about everything. He decided that Dean was entitled to know the whole story. He was being nice, he took him in…

Cas took a long pull on his beer, followed by a deep breath.

“He sold me to an alpha that liked young guys. A lot. He was old and ugly and sadistic as fuck. He died, and his family threw me out when I was seventeen. Was on the streets for over a year before I learned I could sell my ass and survive.”

Dean had his hands balled into fists and he looked like he could kill. 

“If that guy wasn’t dead, I’d kill him.”

Cas tilted his head. “It’s over and done with, Dean. It was awful, sure, but I survived. Let it go.”

Dean turned to stir something. 

“Dinner’s ready. Set the table, will you?” There was an edge to his voice that made Cas nervous.

Dinner was spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Cas moaned over every bite, until he looked at Dean. Dean was staring at him with a strange look on his face. Cas shut up and just told Dean it was delicious. 

Cas cleaned up and washed the dishes. Dean let him, grabbing another beer and going to the living room. When Cas was finished, he walked into the living room and sat in a chair.

Dean had the remote in his hand, perusing Netflix.

“Want to watch a movie?”

Cas nodded. He’d have to sit on the couch with Dean to see the TV, so he walked over and took a place at the far end from Dean.

Dean glanced over at him, then just continued to look for a movie.

They decided on The Dark Knight. Apparently, Dean was a huge batman dork, which tickled Cas to no end.

“What? Batman is awesome!”

Cas just nodded.

Halfway through the movie, Dean paused it to make popcorn. He sat the bowl in the middle of the couch. Cas scooted over just a little to reach it better.

When the movie was over, Cas stood up. 

“I’m going to bed, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean asked for what, and Cas said, “For everything.”

Dean smiled. “Forget it Cas.”

Cas went to his bedroom and stripped to his boxers. He got in bed, sighing at how comfortable it was. He couldn’t remember ever sleeping in a big, comfortable bed. He drifted off.

He woke up in the dead of night, sweating and shaking. He’d had a nightmare, but thankfully he couldn’t remember about what. He sat on the edge of the bed. His mouth was dry, so he got up and creeped downstairs to get a glass of water.

He was standing in the dark, when the light came on. Startled, he looked at Dean who had a bat in his hand.

“Jesus, you scared the fuck out of me! Not used to having anyone else in the house, I guess. Sorry.” Dean sat the bat down on the counter.

Cas sat his glass down. “Sorry. I had a bad dream, just wanted a drink of water.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Cas shook his head, “Nothing to talk about, I don’t remember it.”

Dean sat at the table. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

Cas sighed. “I don’t know, but you can go back to bed. No sense in both of us losing sleep.”

Dean grinned. “Nah, I got my four hours and the alarm is going off in about two hours. No sense in going back to bed.”

Cas tired to apologize again, but Dean waved his hand. “Forget it, Cas.”

Dean put on a pot of coffee and began to root around in the fridge. He came up with stuff to make scrambled eggs and toast.

“Need to grocery shop this weekend.”

Breakfast was good, and Cas went to his room to get dressed. He was a little embarrassed that he’d spent the entire time in his boxers, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. He pulled on a pair of the jeans that Dean had bought, and looked at himself in the dresser mirror. He hated them, but Dean said he had to wear them. He pulled out an Imagine Dragons T shirt and pulled it on. 

He walked to the bathroom and put on his eyeliner. He didn’t care if Dean didn’t like it or not.

Dean didn’t mention it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was happy when it was finally the end of the work week. He’d never had a steady job before and it was exhausting. He wasn’t sleeping that well. He was used to sleeping during the day after being on the stroll at night. It took some getting used to.

Dean suggested getting a pizza and watching a superhero movie and that sounded great to Cas. 

They’d established an easy routine. The biggest problem for Cas was trying not to scent Dean. He smelling amazing to Cas, all lavender and leather. He tired to breathe through his mouth without being too obvious about it. 

That, and catching Dean staring at him from time to time. Cas wondered what Dean was thinking but he was afraid to ask. He hoped Dean wasn’t regretting his decision to let him stay.

They sat closer than normal on the couch so they could both reach the pizza while they watched Guardians of the Galaxy Two. Cas loved the raccoon and Groot. Dean admitted he liked them too.

They reached for the same slice and their hands touched. Dean pulled back his hand like he’d been burned. He looked momentarily flustered and muttered, “Take it.” It confused Cas but he took the slice and shrugged it off.

On Saturday morning, Cas woke up and went down to look for Dean. He was nowhere to be found, so Cas stood outside Dean’s bedroom door and listened for a moment. He heard Dean’s slight snore. Smiling, he went downstairs and started the coffee maker. He looked around in the  fridge, but it was pretty bare. He settled down at the table with a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of coffee.

Cas was getting himself another cup when Dean wandered in, looking bleary. Cas just grabbed another cup and poured coffee into it. He held it out to Dean and Dean took it and nodded.

Cas smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Dean waved his hand and sat down.

After Dean had inhaled the cup, he looked better.

“So, what did you eat?”

“I had a peanut butter sandwich.”

Dean frowned. “Not much of a breakfast. I really do need to shop. Are you coming?”

Cas thought about it. He was terrified they’d run into one of his alpha johns.

“Nah, I’ll stay here and do some wash.”

Dean seemed to accept that. “So what do you want from the store?”

Cas looked at him with a smile. “Dean, I’m a street person. I’ll eat anything.”

Dean frowned. “There has to be something you like.”

Cas thought about it. “Candy?”

Dean laughed. “Now we’re getting somewhere. What kind of candy?”

“Gummy bears. Or worms.”

Dean laughed even louder. “Okay! Gummies it is.”

Cas grinned. “Give me your clothes and I’ll wash them too.”

Dean stood up. “It’s a deal. Let me get dressed and I’ll bring them down.”

While Dean was leaving, he told Cas he’d left his dirty clothes on the washer. Cas walked in and grabbed the pile of shirts.

He put them to his face and took a deep breath. They smelled like Dean and Cas felt like he needed that. Dean’s scent was grounding, smelling like  _ home _ , even though Cas had never really had one. But underlying that was the scent of arousal. He knew he had a crush on Dean. He wished things were different. That he wasn’t just a whore Dean felt sorry for. 

Sighing, he put the shirts in the washer and got it going. He had half an erection, and figured he had enough time to take care of it before Dean got back.

Cas grabbed a pair of Dean’s boxers and carried it to his room. He laid down on the bed, shoved the boxers against his nose and spread his legs. 

He was already starting to slick just from the scent of Dean’s boxers. He reached behind him with his legs bent and touched his hole. He moaned and got some slick. He used it on his now, very hard cock. He reached behind him and shoved two fingers inside him and he began to run his hand up and down his cock.

He imagined. Dean over him, and it didn’t take him long before he was shoving his fingers in and out of his hole and coming. He shot all over his hand and belly with a groan. He pulled his fingers out...

Dean yelled. “Cas? I’m home. Come help me with the bags.”

Cas froze. He knew he smelled like arousal and sex. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He hurried and wiped himself down, and pulled on some jeans. He prayed he didn’t smell as bad ad he thought he did.

He came down just as Dean walked in with some bags. Dean stopped and his eyes got big. Cas swore silently. He walked by Dean and went to the car, grabbing the remaining bags. He stood for a moment outside, trying to catch his breath. Then he used his hip to shut the car door and walked back inside.

Dean was standing in the kitchen. He looked at Cas. Cas just said, “This is the last of them,” and walked out of the room. He went to the laundry room, took the wet clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer, and started another load.

Thankfully, when Dean finished putting the groceries away and tossed a bag of gummy bears to Cas, he didn’t say a word.

The rest of the weekend passed without a word being said. Cas resolved to control himself unless he was sure that Dean would be out of the house for hours. But he hid Dean’s boxers in the back of his closet and prayed that Dean didn’t miss them.

Cas knew he had to get out of there. He needed money and he also knew one paycheck wasn’t going to be enough. But the thought of being in this house with Dean for a month or more made him extremely uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure he could control his attraction to Dean. 

But he had another problem. He needed a refill of his birth control, and that was going to take a big chunk out of his first paycheck. He knew he needed them, but getting them meant he’d be here even longer.The birth control also made it so he didn’t go into heat. And he knew he couldn’t go into heat around Dean. He knew what he had to do. Birth control it was, and he was just going to have to control himself around Dean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, Cas was washing a car. He took a break and walked into the office, sweaty and wet. A tall older alpha was standing there. He looked Cas up and down. He was extremely handsome, with a goatee that had just a touch of gray in it. 

Cas blushed under the man’s open stare. Just then, Dean walked in.

The guy turned and smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back.

“Cain, what brings you here?”

Cain looked back at Cas. “Having a little trouble with my Mercedes. Thought you could take a look at it. And who is this young man?”

Dean looked between Cain and Cas. He was surprised to see Cas’ cheeks were flush.

“Uh, this is Cas. He’s my new gofer.”

Cain walked up to Cas, took one hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it and then letting it drop.

“Charmed to meet you.”

Cas blushed more and smiled. “Uh, nice to meet you too.”

Dean had a deep frown on his face.

“Why don’t you drive your car around back so I can take a look at it?”

Cas dug in his pocket and tossed the keys to Dean.

“You can do it. I want to get to know Cas better.”

Dean resisted the urge to growl and pull Cas away. He went to get the car.

Cain smiled at Cas. “So tell me, where did Dean find you?”

Cas looked at his feet. “Uh, we met looking in a shop window and he took me for coffee.”

“And he hasn’t laid a claim on you yet? His loss is my luck. Tell me, would you consider going to dinner with me?”

Cas considered what to say. Cain was really handsome and Cas didn’t sense any bad intentions from the alpha. Maybe it would take his mind off Dean.

“Yes, I guess so. When?”

Cain smiled brightly. “Wonderful! I’m thrilled. How does tonight seem?”

Cas smiled back. “I’m free tonight.”

When Cain found out that Cas lived with Dean, he frowned for a moment, but told Cas he’d pick him up at seven. Just then, Dean walked in.

“Seven? What’s at seven?”

Cain turned and looked at Dean. “Cas has agreed to go to dinner with me tonight.”

Dean’s face got pale and he felt like someone had kicked him in the nuts. 

“He did? That’s … nice.”

Cas looked at Dean, wondering what was wrong with him. He went back to finish the car he’d been cleaning.

Cain’s car only needed a minor adjustment. Before he left, he stuck his head out and called to Cas that he was looking forward to tonight.

Benny looked between Cas and Cain. When Cain left, he went to find Dean.

“What was Cain talking about, he’s looking forward to tonight?”

Dean sat at his desk. “Cain asked Cas to dinner.”

Benny sat down. “And you’re okay with that?”

Dean sighed. “I don’t control what Cas does on his off time. He can go out with whoever he wants.”

Benny snorted. “Yeah, and you’re perfectly okay with that. Like so much shit, cher. I see how you look at Cas.”

Dean looked at Benny with wild eyes. “Yeah? So what? So I like him. He isn’t interested in me. I need to back off and let Cas do what he wants.”

Benny shook his head. “Ever try telling him how you feel?”

“Fuck off, Benny. Go back to work.”

Benny stood up. “Okay, boss, but you’ve got it bad for that omega and you’re liable to lose him.”

Dean sat dejectedly in his office, thinking about what Benny said.

Dean was quiet all the way home. Cas was worried about what was going on with Dean.

He went to shower and get ready for his date. Dean sat on the couch nursing a beer. When Cas came down, Dean looked at him. Cas was wearing his skin tight jeans and a shirt.

“Look, Cas, if Cain tries anything… you know… just call me and I’ll come and get you.”

Cas tilted his head. “What exactly do you mean, Dean?”

“I don’t know, if he gets handsy or something.”

Cas frowned. “Dean, I know how to handle an alpha who gets too…  _ handsy _ .”

Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. “I know Cas, but…”

Cas was suddenly very angry. “You think I’m not good enough to date your friend! What, you think I’m gonna proposition him? Tell him I’ll take his knot for money?” Cas was yelling.

Dean was shocked. “No! Of course I don’t think that…”

Just then there was a honk from the driveway. Cas stormed to the door, slamming it behind him.

Dean sank to the couch and put his head in his hands.

 

Cas knew the car reeked of angry omega. Cain asked him if he was alright.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Dean and I…”

Cain nodded. “He didn’t want you to go out with me tonight.”

Cas nodded. “He thinks… never mind what he thinks. Let’s go.”

Cain was a perfect gentleman and dinner was lavish. Cas tried to make conversation without giving up too much information about himself. 

Cain drove him home after dinner. They sat for a moment in the car.

“Cas, if I may give you one piece of advice, you need to tell Dean how you feel about him.”

Cas looked shocked. “What?”

Cain chuckled. “It’s obvious you are very fond of him. He needs to know. Just think about it. And thank you for having dinner with me.”

Cas stuttered out a thank you and went inside. Dean wasn’t around, so he just went to his bedroom and threw himself down on the bed. He thought about what Cain said to him. His stomach hurt. 

He finally got up and got ready for bed. He couldn’t sleep for hours, just worrying about Dean and the entire mess.  About midnight, he heard the front door open and shut. He didn’t realize Dean wasn’t home, he just assumed Dean went to bed early.

He heard a bump and Dean swear. There was another bump and then Dean’s bedroom door opened and shut again.

Was Dean drunk? Cas felt like he had driven Dean to go out and get drunk, if that was what happened. Dean was ashamed of him. He felt like crying. He turned over, hugged his pillow and tried to sleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Dean came down, he looked terrible. He had bloodshot eyes, he was pale and he hadn’t shaved.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asked very quietly, knowing Dean was hungover.

Dean grunted and fished out a couple of painkillers and washed them down with orange juice directly from the container. Cas handed him a cup of coffee.

Cas knew to keep quiet. Dean drank his coffee and sighed.

“Got a little drunk last night, sorry.”

Cas looked into his cup. “You don’t have to apologize to me. You can do anything you want to.”

Dean sighed. “Did you have a good time with Cain?”

Cas looked up at Dean. “It was okay, but I don’t think I’ll see him again.”

Dean perked up. “Why? He didn’t try anything did he?”

Cas shook his head. “No, he was a perfect gentleman. I just don’t think I want to date.”

Dean stared at him. “Okay. Maybe you need more time.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I think that too.”

They drove to work and didn’t speak at all.

Dean was grumpy with everyone. Cas kept out of his way for most of the day. Even Benny was bitching about Dean’s bad mood.

Cas skipped lunch, which he normally had with Dean. Benny noticed and offered him part of his sandwich,Cas thanked him but declined.

By the end of the day, Dean seemed to be in a better mood. He asked about Cas’ day on the way home at least.

Cas was pretty hungry by dinner time, and Dean fixed hamburgers. When Cas inhaled his, Dean suddenly looked shocked.

“Jesus, Cas. I completely forgot about lunch! Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Cas shook his head, “It’s okay, Dean. I’m fine.”

Dean looked at him intently. “You’re not fine. You need to remind me if it ever happens again, okay?”

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I acted like a jerk today. It isn’t your fault I drank too much last night. I won’t let that happen again.”

Cas sighed. “I told you, you don’t have to be sorry on my account. You can do what you want to do.”

Dean shook his head. “Not when I neglect you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Cas thought about the use of the word, ‘neglect.’ What was Dean thinking? 

They went to their rooms early that night. Cas tried to read the book he’d gotten from Dean’s bookcase, but he just couldn’t concentrate. Why had Dean gone out and gotten drunk on the night when Cas had a date? Cas couldn’t decide if it meant anything or not.

Things were back to normal the next day,

The following day, Cas was grabbing a tool for Benny when a familiar voice behind him said, “Cas! My favorite fuck toy! I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

Cas turned around slowly and was staring into the face of Lucifer Morningstar, one of his worst johns. He froze, but stammered out, “I do-don’t do that anymore, Lucifer. I work h-here now.”

Lucifer walked close to Cas. “Dear boy, you don’t get to quit. I’ve looked for you for days, and you know how much I hate to wait.” He grabbed Cas’ shirt and pulled Cas against him.

Cas heard Dean’s voice come from behind Lucifer.

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Let him go!”

Lucifer let go of Cas and slowly turned around.

“You need to stay out of this. This is between the whore and I.”

Dean growled and lunged at Lucifer. He hit Lucifer in the jaw, but Lucifer didn’t go down. He pulled a knife out of his jacket and swiped it at Dean. Dean put up an arm and the knife opened a long line of flesh on his arm.

Cas ran to the door to the shop and yelled for Benny. Benny came running and when he saw Dean and Lucifer struggling over the knife, he jumped in and grabbed Lucifer.

Cas was horrified that Dean was hurt. Every molecule of his being was screaming that  _ his _ alpha was hurt. 

The police arrived and everyone told them what happened. Cas managed to skirt the issue of his past by just saying that Lucifer had made improper advances towards him. When they hauled Lucifer out in handcuffs. Cas ran to Dean.

“Oh god, alpha, you need stitches!” He wasn’t even aware he was crying

Cas ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Dean’s arm in an attempt to slow the bleeding. Benny drove them to the ER in Dean’s car. He handed the keys to Cas. “I’ll call a cab to get back. You just take care of your alpha.” Cas smiled and nodded.

Cas was frantic while Dean was getting stitches. He paced and chewed his fingernails to the quick. When the doctor came out and told him he could go in the room, he practically tripped over his own feet in his haste.

When he got into the room, Dean had a bandage on his arm. Dean smiled at Cas. Cas dropped his head.

“It’s all my fault, Dean. Lucifer hurt you and it was all my fault. I’m so sorry!” He started to cry again.

Dean just smiled at him. “Come here, Cas.”

Cas walked to Dean. Dean spread his legs and pulled Cas between them.

“Stop crying. It wasn’t your fault.”

Cas looked at him and started to speak, but Dean pulled him into a kiss.

Cas was momentarily shocked, but melted into Dean and kissed him back. He lost all ability to think. Dean smelled of happy alpha with a strong undercurrent of arousal.

Cas slicked a little and Dean pulled back. His eyes flashed a little of alpha gold. He sniffed deeply.

“That for me?” Dean smiled and perked up an eyebrow.

Cas blushed. “Yes, alpha, for you.”

Dean kissed him again, but the sound of a nurse clearing her throat broke them apart.

“Here are your discharge papers. Keep it clean and dry, and you can get the stitches out in a week.”

Dean thanked her, taking the papers. He looked at Cas, who was bare-chested, and smirked.

“Let’s go home.”

Cas gave Dean the keys and he drove them home. When they got inside, Dean pulled Cas to him for more kisses.

When they parted, Dean looked at Cas. 

“Been wanting to do that ever since I saw you on the street.”

Cas smiled shyly. “I’ve been wanting you to since the coffee shop.”

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. When they got inside, he turned Cas around and put his hand on the button of Cas’ jeans. He looked at Cas, the question written all over his face. Cas nodded and smiled.

Dean took Cas’ pants and underwear off him and stood back, looking him up and down. 

“You are so gorgeous, baby.”

Cas blushed. Dean pushed him down on the bed, and Cas watched Dean strip. He could hardly believe this was happening. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

As Dean crawled on the bed, Cas spread his legs and bent his knees. Dean crawled between them and when Dean’s cock ran over Cas’, Cas threw his head back and groaned.

The scent of slick and arousal filled the room. Dean kissed Cas over and over, then worked his way down Cas’ throat to his collarbone. He sucked a mark on it, growling. When he licked and sucked on one of Cas’ nipples, another gush of slick came out of Cas. 

Dean’s eyes were dark and filled with gold flecks. Cas couldn’t think, all he could do was feel. 

Dean kissed and licked his way down Cas’ body and licked the precum from the tip of Cas’ cock. Cas cried out and fisted the sheets.

No one,  _ no one _ had ever taken this much time with Cas. Usually it was just enough to make Cas slick and then they would take him. Cas felt like he was losing his mind. He moaned out Dean’s name, and then, “Alpha…”

Dean growled again and Cas began to turn over and present to Dean, but Dean grabbed him.

“No, I want to see your face.”

Cas had never had sex face to face. His eyes got big but Dean kissed him and it was all good.

Dean scooted down and licked Cas’ slick from his hole. Cas gasped and arched his back. Dean put one hand on Cas’ belly.

Dean tasted Cas again, but their need was too much. He moved up and pushed the tip of his large alpha cock against Cas’ hole. It resisted just for a moment, and then he was in.

Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and looked into his alpha’s eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Dean slowly inched inside until his balls were laying on Cas’ ass. Cas moaned loudly.

“Please… alpha… fuck me…”

Dean smiled and pulled back, then thrust in. Cas couldn’t believe how good it felt, how right. He pushed against Dean’s thrust and they found their rhythm.

Dean was going fast and hard, and Cas met every thrust with a groan. Dean was moaning in Cas’ ear.

“Mine. You’re mine. No one ever gets you like this again, just me.”

Cas nodded and moaned out, “Yes… yes, I’m yours.”

Dean was huge and Cas felt fuller than he ever had in his life. The feeling of Dean’s cock dragging on his rim was magical. He could feel Dean’s knot beginning, banging on his hole.

“Please alpha, I need… need yo-your knot so bad…”

Dean leaned over and kissed him again. 

“Patience, little omega, I’ll give it to you when I’m ready to.”

Cas groaned in response.

Dean lasted a long time, his knot bigger and bigger. It seemed to last forever. Finally, Dean pulled back and paused. He looked into Cas; eyes.

Dean thrust forward hard and his knot popped in. Cas came, gasping and yelling Dean’s name, hard and long. He could feel Dean filling him with cum, over and over, it seemed neverending. 

At last Dean groaned and fell on his side, dragging Cas with him. Dean reached out a finger and pushed some of Cas’ sweaty hair from his forehead.

Dean smiled. “You’re mine now, I meant that.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas tenderly. “I want you to be my mate. I want to give you pups. I want it all with you.”

Cas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wasn’t good enough to be Dean’s mate! He was a whore. He didn’t deserve to be anyone’s mate. He didn’t deserve pups. He looked away.

Dean grasped Cas by the chin and turned his head back. 

“Cas, look at me.”

Cas did, slowly lifting his eyes until he was looking into Dean’s.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me, Cas.”

Tears filled his eyes and he frantically blinked to hold them back.

“I’m not good enough to be your mate. I’m… dirty. I don’t deserve this.”

Dean frowned.  “Cas, you stop that. You changed when you were given the chance. I get the feeling that you never liked prostituting yourself. You could have lived in a nicer place, if you were out selling yourself so much. You didn’t like it, did you?”

Cas shook his head. “I really didn’t.”

“Then you were just doing what you needed to in order to survive. There’s no shame in that. So don’t tell me you’re dirty, because you aren’t. You understand me?”

Cas nodded. “I understand, alpha.”

“Good. Then the only reason for me not to mate you is if you don’t want me to.”

Cas looked shocked. “But I do! I do want to be your mate!”

Dean smiled. “Good, then it’s settled.”

Cas was completely blown away. Dean wanted him for a mate. He never in a million years ever thought he would be anyone’s mate. 

Dean’s knot went down and they uncoupled. Dean pulled Cas half on top of hm and kissed the top of his head. Cas sighed with contentment and fell asleep.

He woke up flat on his back with Dean’s mouth on his cock. He was already slicking.

Dean looked up at him and popped his mouth off.

“I just had to have you again.”

Then he went back to sucking on Cas’ cock. Cas wiggled and moaned. This was another first for him. No one had ever put their mouth on his cock.

“Dean, Dean, stop!”

Dean looked up.

“I don’t want to come this way. I only want it with you inside me.”

Dean growled and sat up. Cas flipped over on his hands and knees.

“Cas, you don’t need to present to me.”

Cas looked back over his shoulder. 

“I know, alpha, I  _ want _ to.”

Dean moved behind him. He leaned over and swiped his tongue through Cas’s slick then pushed in. Cas gasped and buried his head in the pillow. Dean groaned out Cas’ name as he pushed in all the way.

Dean fucked him slow this time, wanting it to last. When he finally pushed his knot into Cas, he bent over him and found the mating gland.

He bit. Cas came so hard he couldn’t see. The pain flashed through him like a drug.

Dean didn’t let go until he was finished coming, then he licked over the bite and pulled Cas into him. Cas was panting so hard, he felt like his heart would burst.

“Mate. My mate. I love you, Cas.”

Cas felt warm all over. “Yes, my alpha. I love you too.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Dean called Benny and said he and Cas wouldn’t be in that day. 

They had breakfast and Cas was starving. Cas checked Dean’s arm, slapping Dean’s hand away when Dean tried to stop him.

“It’s my job to take good care of my mate. Behave, alpha.”

Dean relented, laughing.

While he was rebandaging Dean’s arm, Cas paused.

“Dean, were you serious when you said you wanted pups?”

Dean put his hand over Cas’. “I was, I am. I want to see your belly big with my pup, I want to hold our pup watch it grow up. I want that, Cas. Do you?”

Cas walked to a drawer and opened it. He took out his bottle of birth control pills and walked back to Dean. He showed Dean what they were, then walked to the sink and dumped them out. He turned on the water and watched them wash down the drain.

When he turned back to Dean, Dean was smiling so brightly, his face was glowing.

Cas walked back in between Dean’s open legs and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas laid his head on top of Dean’s. 

Dean stood up ands grabbed Cas. Cas jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean held his ass and he walked to the bedroom.. He deposited Cas on the bed, yanked Cas’ sleep pants off and took off his own.

Dean ate Cas out until Cas was screaming and begging. Dean lifted his head, his face dripping with slick and smiled.

“You want something, baby?”

Cas dug the heel of his foot into Dean’s ass, causing Dean to yelp.

“Fuck me, asshole!’

Laughing, Dean moved up and over Cas.

“Such a sassy omega.”

Cas growled.

Dean fucked him.

When they fell to the bed, tied firmly together, Cas was sweaty and panting. Dean wasn’t much better.

When Dean could talk, he asked Cas when he would go into heat.

“There’s no telling, unfortunately. I haven’t had a heat in like two years.”

Dean looked shocked. “Two years? Why?”

Cas blushed a little. “I never wanted to be with an alpha that long, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to let a bunch of different alphas be with me.”

Dean sighed. “And before that?”

“I used dildos. But they don’t really help that much.”

Dean smiled at him. “So, I’ll be the first alpha to go through a heat with you?”

Cas grinned. “Yep.”

Dean whooped. “Awesome!”

Cas shook his head. “You’re such a dork.

 

They went back to work the next day. Charlie squealed when she saw Cas’s mating mark and gave him a tight hug. Benny grinned and shook Dean’s hand.

Cas announced in a loud voice that Dean was not allowed to work on cars until he got his stitches out.

Benny chuckled. “I see who’s the boss of this relationship.” Dean just grinned.

The next couple of days went smoothly. Dean tried one time to sneak under a car, but Cas caught him and the glare Cas gave him made Dean retreat to his office.

It was after lunch on Friday when Cas began to feel hot. He was sweating, even though the temperature in the shop was cool. He felt like ants were crawling under his skin. He thought about what was wrong, and then it dawned on him.

By the time he got to Dean’s office he was slicking down his thighs and cramping. Dean looked up at him, eyes big. 

Cas whined, “Deeeaaannn…”

Dean jumped up. “I got you babe. I just need to get you home.”

Cas panted, sweat running down his face. “I can’t make it home! I need you  _ now! _ ”

Dean looked around. There were too many windows in his office. They needed privacy. Then it came to him. He stuck his head out of the office and yelled, “Cas and I are going home!” He grabbed Cas by the hand and led him to the Impala.

Cas pulled against him. “I can’t wait!”

Dean ran a soothing hand down Cas’ arm. “I know. Get in the back.”

The scent of Cas’ heat and slick had Dean rock hard. Cas crawled in the back seat, and Dean leaned in and pulled Cas’ slick-soaked jeans and briefs off him and threw them on the floor of the car. He crawled in, over Cas.

Cas threw one leg over the seat back and put one foot against the roof of the car. Dean pushed in to Cas’ very wet hole and Cas moaned and grabbed Dean’s arms.

“Shhh, baby, You’ve got to be quiet. You don’t want Benny to come over, do you?”

Cas bit his lip and shook his head.

Dean fucked him as hard as he could. Cas bit his lip until he tasted blood. He began to moan quietly.

“Need your knot, need it so bad, alpha, please…”

Dean thrust in a few more times and then gave Cas his knot. Cas wanted to scream but he bit his hand instead. It was so good, such a relief and he came so hard, it took everything he had to be quiet.

Dean laid down on top of him. Cas’ belly was sticky with cum and Dean was laying in it. Cas managed to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

Cas kissed Dean. “You’re stuck  _ to _ me, and  _ in _ me at the same time.”

Dean lifted a little and looked at the mess that covered both of them, and laughed.

“You’ve got a good point.”

They waited out the knot. Dean kissed Cas’ lip tenderly.

“I’m sorry you had to be so quiet that you hurt yourself.”

Cas smiled at him. “Not your fault. You didn’t know I’d go into heat in the middle of a work day. To be fair, neither did I, but I’m hoping I get more regular after this.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

“Or maybe I’ll knock you up and you won’t have any heats for months.”

Cas giggled. “You’re such an alpha.”

Dean puffed up his chest as best he could, given their position.

“Hey, I am and you love it.”

“I do.”

When Dean’s knot went down, he crawled out of the back seat and pulled on his pants. He used his shirt to wipe his chest off, then helped Cas out and used it to wipe him off, Cas pulled his sticky jeans on with a grimace.

“It’s just until we get home. I’ll give you a nice bath.”

Cas smiled. “You’re such a softie.”

Dean feigned shock. “Hey, don’t out me like that!”   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Cas heat was intense. It was most likely because he hadn’t had one in over two years. They were both exhausted after just a couple of days. Dean tried his best to keep them both hydrated, mostly Cas because he was slicking so damn much. He tried to get Cas to eat, but that was a real battle. 

When Cas fell asleep while Dean was fucking him, it scared the hell out of him. Dean thought he’d passed out. Dean was worried, but Cas told him it was getting better.

Finally, it was over. Cas had lost at least five pounds. Dean slept for twelve hours, and when he woke up Cas was still asleep.

Cas ended up sleeping for over eighteen hours. When he finally woke up, Dean drug him downstairs to eat and drink more water.

Luckily, it was Friday, so they had the weekend to recuperate.

Cas was still walking a little funny on Monday and Benny was tempted to tease them about it, but one look at Dean’s face and he went back to work.

Cas gained his lost weight back and things went smoothly for the next few weeks. But then came a morning when Cas put his hand over his mouth, jumped up from the kitchen table, ran to the bathroom and puked his breakfast back up.

He told Dean it was nothing, probably just a twenty four hour bug. But it happened the next day too. Cas was nauseous for hours every morning for a week. That’s when Dean insisted on taking him to the doctor.

They were both stunned when the doctor came in and told them Cas was pregnant. He explained that not having heats for so long meant that he was more fertile than normal because of it. Cas felt like throwing up, and it didn’t have anything to do with morning sickness.

Dean was overjoyed. He hugged Cas tightly and his face was lit up. 

Cas accepted the hug and tried to smile. In reality, he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know anything about pups or pregnancy, and he was scared to death.

The doctor gave him prescriptions for the morning sickness and some prenatal vitamins, and told them to come back in a month. Dean drove to the pharmacy and chatted on and on about the pup. Cas was quiet.

Dean pulled into the parking space and killed the engine. He swiveled in the seat to look at Cas.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong. And don’t say nothing. You’ve been quiet since the doctor and I need to know what’s going on with you.”

Cas sighed deeply, and then the tears started to flow.

“I-I’m sc-scared and and I k-know how hap-happy you are and I… I just feel sca-scared! I don’t know if iI-I’m r-ready to have a… a pup and…”

Dean scooted to him and wrapped Cas in his arms.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. You’re entitled to feel scared. But remember, I’m going to be right there with you every step of the way. We’ll figured it out together, okay?”

He pulled back and lifted Cas’ face. “Okay?”

Cas nodded and sniffed. “O-okay.”

Dean kissed him and wiped away his tears. “It will all be fine, Cas. You’ll see.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest and got control. He scented Dean’s throat and it helped calm him. Sniffing, he lifted his face.

“Okay, Dean, if you say so.”

Dean smiled again and kissed Cas’ forehead. “So, let’s get these prescriptions filled and go home.”

Later, Dean got dinner started and went to find Cas. He found him, standing naked in .

front of their full length mirror. 

“What ya doing there, babe?”

Cas turned his head and looked at Dean

“I’m trying to imagine what I’ll look like. I’ll be fat. You won’t like me fat. I’ll be ugly.”

Dean went to him and pulled him away from the mirror and they sat on the bed.

“Baby, you couldn’t be more wrong if you tried. You’ll be beautiful. You’re belly will be full of my pup, and I’m gonna love it and you so much. I can’t wait until you’re fat with my pup. You won’t be ugly, you understand? You are going to be  _ beautiful. _ ” 

Cas looked skeptical but nodded.

“And you’ll still want to fuck me?”

Dean laughed. “Baby, nothing is ever going to make me not want that. You’ll be completely fuckable.”

Cas sighed. Dean stood up and told him to put something on and come down for dinner. Dean left the room. Cas stood up and took one last look at himself. Then he pulled on some sweats and went downstairs.

Cas was still pretty unsure about this pregnancy, but when he saw how excited and happy Dean was, he knew he could get through it. He ran a hand over his flat belly and smiled. 

“Dean, I’m not scared anymore. I trust you and I love you and I know I can do this.”

The look on Dean’s face meant everything to Cas. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close.

“Baby, I would never lie to you. You are going to be sexy and beautiful no matter how big you get. I’ll always want to fuck you. And you are going to make a wonderful father. I love you so much.”

Cas felt warm and safe in Dean’s arms.

Everything was going to be fine. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one. The next part will cover Cas' pregnancy. I really hope you like it!


End file.
